Weakness
by Sky High Limits
Summary: "Everybody has a weakness " Reader x Innocent!Hibari Kyoya Oneshot


"Hey, _-chan?" Tsuna called for my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked as we continued walking to the park to meet up with the others.

"Why do you have Hibird on your head?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"I do?" I asked, surprised before touching my head. I felt fluffy feathers and grabbed the little ball. "Oh, what do you know. I did have him on there." I said as I observed the little bird in my hand.

"Why was he on your head?" Tsuna asked curiously as he looked at the little yellow bird.

"I don't know." I scratched my head. "Hey, Hibird, why were you on my head?" I asked him.

"You don't think he'll-"

"Hibari! Hibari!" We both blinked.

"What about Hibari?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Watch! Watch!" Hibird tweeted happily.

"Watch?" Tsuna said with a confused face. "What does this have to do with a watch?" I face palmed.

"No, Tsuna. Hibird is here to watch me." Realization dawned on him. I shook my head in disappointment before turning my attention back to Hibird. "Why are you watching me, Hibird?"

"Hibari! Hibari!" It answered. I sighed.

"I don't think he'll tell me what I want anymore, Tsuna." I said as I put the little bird on my shoulder. "I think I'll go return this to Hibari. I'll meet up with you all at the park, kay?" I said while turning to head back to the school.

"Oh, okay! We'll be waiting! Call us if anything happens!" Tsuna yelled after me. I gave him a thumbs up to let him know I heard him.

_~ Nami Middle ~_

Once we reached the gates, Hibird went to go fly to Hibari. I grabbed him before he could go, though.

"Sorry, I can't have you warning him I'm here." I said as Hibird started chirping loudly. I grabbed him by the beak and wings, so he wouldn't make a noise or fly away. "Sorry if this hurts." I apologized as we entered the building.

Once we reached the Disciplinary Office's door, I let go of Hibird who immediately peck me before squawking loudly to let Hibari know I has here. I opened the door to see Hibari near the window and with a blank face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked indifferently. "Aren't you suppose to be with your pack of herbivores?" He leaned against his desk.

"I came to ask why you sent Hibird to watch me." I said as I closed the door and walked in.

"What makes you think I'll answer?" Hibari asked with a smirk. I pursed my lips before turning my back to him and pulling out my phone.

I texted Tsuna that they could go on without me. He asked why, but I texted not to worry about it and that I'll be fine. After that, I turned back around to face Hibari. He didn't move but raised an eyebrow.

"I know your weakness~" I suddenly said in a sing-songy voice. This made him frown.

"I don't have a weakness." Hibari bluntly stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don't you?" I said as I walked closer to him. He tensed and looked ready to whip out his tonfas from wherever they come from. "Everyone has a weakness." I smiled once I was right in front of him.

"Herbivore, I'm warning you. Back. Off." He had his tonfas out.

"I think not." I leaned even closer. He leaned away.

"Herbivore, if you get any closer, I'll bite you to death." He threatened and glared.

"Get closer? Okay!" I smirked as I evaded his tonfas and hugged him.

Yup, I hugged him. I was holding him around the waist and pressing my face against his hard abs, mentally fangirling.

I peered up to see a frozen Hibari. He looked down slowly, and I saw his eyes register I was hugging him. He then dropped his tonfas and covered his face. But not before I got to see him blushing!

"See? Everyone has a weakness." I gloated as I held him and quietly pushed away his tonfas, so he couldn't reach them.

"..." Hibari muttered something, but I couldn't hear because he was covering his face.

"Excuse me?" I looked up curiously.

"Let. Go." He moved his hands from his mouth to speak.

"Nope." I smiled and tightened my grip. Now that I think about it, Hibari is like a innocent high school girl when it comes to this stuff.

Next thing I know, Hibari collapsed on me. I grunted as he fell on me.

"Oi, Hiba-" I froze along with Hibari.

We were in a very compromising position right now. He was on top of me and had his legs around mine. Let's not forget we're face to face as well.

We both blushed and looked away.

"Can you get off?" I asked as I noticed it was getting dark out.

"..." He didn't respond.

"Hiba-?!" I turned to look at him when he caught me by surprise and kissed me. "Mhm?!"

After the surprise subsided, I closed my eyes and kissed back. The kiss lasted for around a minute before Hibari broke the kiss. We stared at each other for a second. Hibari then hugged me. Surprise came back.

"Because you're mine." Hibari whispered as he nuzzled my hair.

"What?" I said confused, blushing like a tomato.

"I made Hibird watch you because you're mine." He said as he moved to nuzzle my neck.

"Oh..." That's all I could say.

We laid there for another few minutes before getting up.

"I always thought you were like an innocent girl, but I was wrong." I said as I dusted off my clothes.

"What?" Hibari asked, clearly offended.

"I mean, guys don't usually respond to a hug by blushing. They would hug the girl back. I guess I was wrong." I said with a frown and shrugged.

"Don't underestimate me, herbivore." Hibari scowled.

"But I got to ask you something."

"Hn?"

"Do you know more about kissing and what's after kissing?"

"...There's more?"

**- THE END -**

**Haha, hope you enjoyed my first reader-insert. I don't know if I'll do more or not. I guess we'll see in the future, neh? :)**


End file.
